Separate Paths
by Brinley
Summary: Even though I love Pacey and Joey together, I thought I would try something different.


Disclaimer: I don't know exactly what's going to happen on next week's show, but I figured I would try and make a story of it! By the way, I am a big P/J fan so this doesn't mean the end. (I had to change the ending to this week's episode to be able to work my story.) Please review…

# Separate Paths

He drove home in silence. He didn't want any distractions. He could not bear to face his sister after the events previous. He had been very adamant about leaving town, regardless of the time of night, so he could get Gretchen away from …_him or_ _myself?_ Pacey realized that the entire time they were there, Pacey and everyone else had been comparing him with Gretchen's ex-boyfriend. _I am disgusting. Am I really like this guy?_It made him nauseated to think of how much he had admired and praised that male whore. He felt this aching guilt and shame come over him because of how he, as her brother, had forced this guy and his nasty a** onto Gretchen, even though he didn't realize what he was pushing her into. _No excuses, Pace…you should've known. _

_ _

As they pulled up to the house, Pacey slowly got out of the car and walked to his sister's car door. Pacey helped her out of the car and then he hugged her in a gesture of comfort. "I want to apologize for not being there for you…and forcing you into a set of standards even I didn't realize I had set…I'm truly sorry I wasn't there for you." Gretchen's face softened as she simply said, " Pacey, it's all over. You don't need to feel sorry for me or anyone else. It's okay." As they began to walk towards the house, Pacey continued to feel sick to his stomach as he thought of the similarities of himself and Gretchen's ex. He instantly stopped. "Gretch, I …I need to go take care of something before it's too late. I'll see ya later." Pacey quickly turned and ran and jumped in the car. He gave a quick wave to Gretchen as he sped off.

Pacey pulled up to the B&B and slowly made his way to the front door as he considered what he was about to do. He rang the doorbell, and all too quickly someone answered the door. _Joey_. She looked so sweet in her pajamas, half asleep, with the distinct look of confusion and pleasure at the same time on her face. "Pacey?" She reached her arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze. "I'm so glad you came to see me, but what are you doing here?" Pacey gently pushed her away. He turned his back to her and began rubbing his eyes with indecision. "You okay, Pace? Did something happen?" She reached for him again, but he brushed her off. "Unfortunately, something did happen…listen I don't really want to talk to you about it. I came here for a reason and you need to understand that." She had a puzzled look on her face, but patiently replied, "Pace, whatever you want…it's okay with me." He turned to face her, but instantly backed down as soon as he saw her face. _How can I do this_? He thought back to everything he had gone through to get this girl. He gave up everything, including his heart. _Do it quickly and get it over with. She'll be better off and you know it._

"Potter, ya know…this isn't working out how I had hoped. Things are not what they seemed to be when we first began our little adventure and I think it's safe to say we gave it a good shot…. but we both know it would never work." Pacey had tried to say this with nonchalance, but he really just sounded weak and unsure of himself. He held his breath in anticipation as to what was going to happen next. 

Joey was furious. "Pacey, what in the world are you talking about? You come over here, wake me up in the middle of the night because you were out who knows where and expect me to listen to this crap about giving it a good shot. You don't even know what you're talking ab—""Joe, you and everyone else knows exactly what I mean. I'm just the only one willing to talk about it. It's never going to work between us…not with Dawson hanging over our heads." Joey grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her—to look her in the eyes to prove he is serious. Joey looked him straight in the eye and yelled, "Oh, yeah, Pacey, bring Dawson into this when you know he has nothing to do with it. What is going on here…?"Joey softened a little. She let go of him and backed away in a moment of hesitation. "Can't you see that I don't understand what you are talking about? You're scaring me Pace…" Pacey looked down at his feet, wondering what really was going on here. He knew he was hurting her and he felt trapped by his heart and his logic_. I could explain to her, I could help her understand why we can't be together…but I know she's too stubborn to listen or care. This is the only way it can work_. Pacey's heart began to ache as he looked up at Joey's broken face. She continued to back away from him. She knew she didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. "I don't know why you're doing this Pacey, but you need to stop right now. Stop, go home, and we'll act like you never said a word…because you're lying and you know it…you're lying…right?" Pacey turned his back to her once again in order to hide the tear that had slid silently down his cheek. He hung his head in shame at what he was putting her through. "No, Joey, I'm serious It's ov---"Before he could finish she had already ran back into the house and locked the door. He could hear her faint footsteps running up the stairs, as he sat on her front step with tears rolling off his cheeks. _I can't let her end up with someone like me. She's too good for that. We both know it. It's better to end it now than wait for a bigger heartbreak…right?_


End file.
